Spilyth
Spilyth was a RPC created by Legobuilder. She was the second queen of the Spiders, but the first named queen. Spilyth was xenophobic, and refused to ally the spiders with any other species, even her fellow Outland tribes. Spilyth lived in The Gorge of Eternal Depth, until she was evolved along with the Bats and Scorpions. She might have never gone to the surface in her life. Biography Early Life (Originally posted on the Spider Caverns topic by Legobuilder.) Spilyth was not originally spawned as royalty. Rather, she killed the current queen and stole the title. She was paranoid of anybody taking her place, and as such had anyone in a position of military power assassinated or executed when she took over. A Coup D'etat Prevented Spilyth's paranoia was justified when it was discovered that Speli Vance and his faction were planning to overthrow the Queen and take over the tribe from within. Since Skaulus Rax had discovered this and captured Vance, Spilyth granted House Rax permission to personally execute the scientist. Militarization With the tribe's interior enemies seemingly defeated, Spilyth began sending out scouts to expand the Spiders' underground territory. She also doubled the size of her army. Spilyth sent ambassadors to Black Fang Mountain and Gorilla HQ, to explain to the inland and Outland tribes alike that she had no interest in allying with them. Spilyth also wanted the Crocodile King Crogall executed for unknown reasons, so she sent an assassin to the Croc Swamp. The assassin killed Crogall but didn't return, and the Crocs declared the Spiders as their enemies in response to this. The spiders continued conducting weapons tests in their Caverns to prepare for a possible war with the crocs. Betrayal Before she could proceed with her plans, Spilyth was abruptly informed by a low-ranking spider soldier named Sezrac that a witch named Spelyne was planning to overthrow her. Spilyth went to personally kill Spelyne, and ordered an assassin to kill Sezrac as punishment for formerly conspiring with a traitor. Spilyth engaged in battle with Spelyne deep in the Caverns. As the two of them fought, Sezrac, who had killed the assassin, crept up behind Spilyth and used his spider sword to cut her in half at the torso, killing her instantly. Appearance, Gear, and Traits (Originally posted on the "Caverns of the Outlands: Spider HQ" topic by Legobuilder.) Appearance: She has the typical build of a spider queen. She has eight eyes with two being more prominent. She has two large fangs capable of secreting deadly venom and six legs as well. Her clothing is often elaborate but functional. Normally, she will wear a detailed armor set with a large spider engraved on the breastplate. Under this she wears a comfortable tunic. The armor is colored black with highlights in toxic green. Weapons: Spilyth carries the traditional staff of a spider queen. It has a bladed end that secretes venom capable of smashing almost anything in seconds. In addition, this staff has been modified to fire blasts of energy. Personality: Spilyth is cold, calculating, and unfathomably cruel. She is incredibly intelligent and is adept at both battlefield and political tactics. Additional Information Titles: Maker of the Web, The Venom Queen, Mistress of the Outlands, The Heartless One Spilyth rules the Spider tribe with an iron fist and does not tolerate insubordination. After all, the Web can supply more than enough Spider drones to replace the defiant ones. Category:Outlands Category:Antagonists Category:Spiders Category:Leader Category:Queen Category:All Articles